


There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

by NikeScaret



Series: Black and Blue Scales [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Also Jon is a dork and Damian can't believe he has a crush on him, At least in my head, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian and Dick have a heart to heart it's great, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy late birthday Dick!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I fell asleep before I could post this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Dick laughs. “When I first saw you as my kid, it was when you first gave me sass. I just thought,Who taught my son such snark? Oh yeah, Alfred."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Birthday Dick!! Sorry I couldn't post this yesterday I tried.
> 
> Also:
> 
> THANKS FOR ALL OF THOSE COMMENTS!!!
> 
> I had a really shitty day yesterday and those cheered me up so much.

Dick sits next to Damian on the couch with the Kent family across of them.

Nobody talks.

Damian clears his throat. “You've already met Jon and Kent, but this is Lois, Jon's mother.”

“Charmed.” Dick says with a wooden smile as he reaches out. Lois takes his hand and gives a firm shake.

“Pleasure to meet you.” She replies.

There's silence for about two minutes, and Jon is looking desperate to escape, and only then did Dick open his mouth once again.

“So, how did you guys meet? I like to think Damian would not keep dragons from me.”

Jon laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, uh-”

“Jon saved my life.” Damian cuts in. “I had a sword in my chest and my clone was about to kill me. Jon stopped him and my drinking of his blood healed my life threatening wound. I ended up taking his offer to go home with him, but I intended to return.”

Dick reaches over and and tagged Damian's hand. His kid looks really regretful, but Dick knows what it's like to have a crush-and by fucking God, Damian will try to deny it but Dick _knows-_ and he doesn't blame him.

“In that case,” He begins, grin coming more easily. “Thanks for saving Little D!”

Jon mouths _Little D?_ at Damian, who grimaces and mouths back _Ignore that._

Dick _loves_ his kid.

Clark nudges his son with a wing and gives him a look. Jon startles, sitting up straight and wings flaring momentarily.

(Dick totally caught the dreamy expression that came over Damian's face and he valiantly fights against a laugh.)

“Oh, uh. Welcome! I mean, I would have done it anyway but I really like Damian and I'm happy that he's fine but I-”

Jon's rambling is cut off of by a mortified Damian leaping at him, small brown hands covering his mouth.

Jon's claws dig gouges into the wood floor beneath them as they slide in their backs.

“ _Silence._ ” Damian hisses above him, and Dick pretends not to notice the red on his cheeks.

“Anyways.” Dick says slowly, drawing the word out to get the attention back on him again.

“We need to go home.”

Jon's face crumbles as he wraps his big wings around Damian, burrowing his head in his shoulder.

“But. But Damian's my treasure.” He whines, tail slapping the floor in his sadness.

Damian looks over his shoulder, freezes when he sees the expression Jon has on for a split second, and looks back at Dick with a pleading look in his eyes.

Dick can feel himself giving in; he could almost never deny Damian when he asked for something, be it vocal or not. “Fine, they can take us home.”

A faint smile graces Damian's lips as he begins to pull out of Jon's grip, much to said boy's deep reluctance.

“But I need to talk to Damian before we go.”

Dick's voice allows for no arguments, and Jon nods and let's Damian go. 

“Let's go, Grayson.”

* * *

 

Once they're out of sight of the Kent family, Dick picks Damian up and props him on his hip as they walk into the woods.

It's very telling when Damian only readjusts himself rather than fighting.

“Damian.” Dick intones, trying to figure out how to say it.

It must sound more serious than he expects, because Damian looks over at him, a question on his tongue, Dick could tell. “... Grayson?”

Dick sighs and sets Damian down on the first floor, crouching in front of him. “You… You know how I act more-more _parental_ toward you than others?”

Lips pressed into a thin line, Damian nods. Dick can feel a smile tugging at his cheeks and doesn't fight it.

“Well, that's because I've been subconsciously thinking of you at my kid for the past year or so. So surprise!” He says awkwardly at the end, doing a little jazz hands.

Damian doesn't answer, merely stares, and so Dick keeps on going.

“And I honestly think that I've been substituting Robin for Son, so when I've said you're _my_ Robin, I've technically been saying you're my child. And yesterday I said _fuck_ _it_ and-”

He's interrupted by Damian stopping him with a finger over his lips, much like Cass would. “Grayson, _Dad,_ ” And Dick's heart stops then starts again in double speed. “I...I feel the same way.”

Damian pulls away, hunching in on himself. “I-Father, he never really _tried_ with me. I didn't know how to do what he wanted me to do, and I was so-so-” He waves a have impatiently. “ _Hurt_ , I suppose. Mother always said that Father would be proud of me, that I had a place at his side, and I didn't.”

Damian blows a breath out, slow and steady. “I didn't tell him. I refused to let anyone see weakness. And then he got lost in time.”

Dick reaches forward and pulls Damian into a hug, resting a hand on the back of his head. Damian just keeps talking. “I tried not to like you. I tried to remain true to my training, but.” He snuggles closer, eyes closing. “But you were so relentless and you got past my walls. I think…” Damian yawns. “I think that's when I first saw you as my father.”

Dick laughs. “When I first saw you as my kid, it was when you first gave me sass. I just thought, _Who taught my son such snark? Oh yeah, Alfred._ ”

Damian doesn't answer, and when Dick looks down he sees that he's fallen asleep. Hugging Damian close and giving a chuckle, Dick stands with Damian on his hip.

 _Of course talking about feelings made him tired._ He thinks with a smile as he glances towards the house where Jon is pacing in his dragon form. 

He's obviously worried and makes Dick oh so happy.

  
“We're ready to go!”

**Author's Note:**

> *pops in* Hi again!
> 
> Just wanted to say that I appreciate comments and that _Son, I'll bring you home_ was caused by a comment. I wasn't actually going to continue this, but that inspired me!
> 
> So yeah. Comments are beloved and cherished.
> 
> Also! I have a Tumblr [right here](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com).
> 
> Come squeal with me about this au and other things if you want!


End file.
